Conventionally, there has been known an autonomous traveling body such as a cleaning robot or a monitoring robot which autonomously travels by avoiding an obstacle and keeping along a wall while detecting obstacles, walls and the like by using a sensor, as an example.
Such an autonomous traveling body described above, when traveling along a wall and detecting another wall intersecting (orthogonally crossing) the wall in front, changes its advancing direction to travel along the newly detected wall. At the time of a change in the advancing direction, since the autonomous traveling body measures an angle of the wall by a sensor or the like to determine a new advancing direction based on the measured information, time is required for the directional change, because of which the autonomous traveling body may not only be unable to fulfil a smooth operation but also, in some cases, result in a misdetection by the sensor.
For these reasons, there has been a desire for an autonomous traveling body which travels more smoothly along a wall or the like.